The invention relates to an electric cigar or cigarette lighter for installation in the dashboard of a vehicle such as an automobile, the lighter having a light-conducting sleeve and an illuminated head.
German Utility Model Patent No. 7,819,579 discloses an illumination device for an electric cigar or cigarette lighter, in which an annular zone of uniform light distribution is produced around the grip of the ignition plug with the aid of a plastic sleeve, wherein the plastic sleeve is manufactured from a light-conducting material, and has a luminous ring. From time to time, however, it is desirable that the cigar lighter should be illuminated not only in an annular zone but in its entire disk-shaped front zone. A user can then see the cigar lighter more clearly in darkness, in particular from an oblique angle. In addition, an actuating button arranged within the grip can then be provided with an illuminable symbol.
German Patentschrift No. DE-PS 2,254,712 discloses an illumination device for cigar lighters, and includes a luminous ring provided with reflector prisms, a light-conducting attachment, and a lamp. From this it is known that the light flooding in to the light-conducting attachment is partially reflected at the boundary walls present on the light-conducting attachment, and then are reflected back into the wall of the light-conducting attachment. In addition, reflection surfaces which contribute to homogeneous light distribution in the luminous ring itself are provided on the reflector prisms.
German Patentschrift No. DE-PS 2,535,080, which is a patent of addition to DE-PS 2,254,712, and further discloses the provision of prisms with light-reflection surfaces for the purpose of directing the light of the lamp into the light-conducting attachment.